


you make my heart go whoosh

by thegoddamnhat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnhat/pseuds/thegoddamnhat
Summary: "Hey... are you okay, Hinata?" Kageyama asked, now genuinely worried, "Are you sick? Should I call an ambulance?""No, no,no!"Hinata squealed, looking mortified. "It's just... I like someone!"Oh.Kageyama felt his chest getting heavy, and suddenly the yogurt he'd eaten at Sakanoshita wasn't sitting too well in his stomach.Kageyama has had a crush on Hinata for 2 years. He's always believed that Hinata would never like him back. Until one summer night, when Hinata's talking about someone he likes, and can't seem to look him in the eye, for some weird reason.In which Kageyama is a Weak Gay™ and Hinata is confused (and both of them are oblivious).





	you make my heart go whoosh

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've posted anything but i think i'm finally feeling inspired enough to write more! i'm aware this is a bit messy but i hope y'all enjoy it

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata said on a brilliant summer evening, as they walked home with Hinata's cycle between them. The day had been pretty long and exhausting, but still very fun. They'd had a match against the municipal team, and had all gone to Sakanoshita for dinner afterwards, where they'd gorged on pork buns and lemon popsicles. Life was good.

"Yeah?" Kageyama asked, in a soft voice. The weather was too warm and pleasant for him to even attempt to sound annoyed with Hinata. He was well-fed, had had a great day and just didn't care too much about anything at the moment. Also Hinata looked really cute in the moonlight. Not that it mattered. Not at all.

"I... uh..." Hinata's face had suddenly turned a bright red, and he looked slightly nervous. What for, Kageyama couldn't imagine. He just hoped Hinata wasn't about to throw up all over him. He was sure it would be a traumatizing experience. Tanaka-san had looked like a ghost when Hinata had projectile-vomited on his crotch.

"Spit it out, dumbass," Kageyama urged him, curious as to what was making him blush. He didn't blush very often outside of volleyball, or someone praising him. Kageyama only remembered him blushing this hard the first time he'd seen Shimizu-senpai. Somehow, this realization made him feel... he wasn't sure what exactly. What did they call this feeling?

"Never mind. It's nothing." Hinata said quickly, still red in the face. Kageyama snorted. "It's obviously something, dumbass. Your face is red. Just tell me, idiot. What's the big deal?" 

Hinata's face turned even redder at that, and his face was now resembling a tomato. "Hey... are you okay, Hinata?" Kageyama asked, now genuinely worried, "Are you sick? Should I call an ambulance?" 

"No, no, _no_!" Hinata squealed, looking mortified. "It's just... I like someone!"

_Oh_. Kageyama felt his chest getting heavy, and suddenly the yogurt he'd eaten at Sakanoshita wasn't sitting too well in his stomach. Hinata liked someone. He probably wanted to kiss that someone, hold hands with them and just spend time with them. Which should have been totally cool. But it wasn't. Not to him.

Kageyama had just sort of been getting over his pining after Hinata. He'd been having a humongous crush on him since the middle of their first year at Karasuno. Kageyama had never thought that he'd find the time to like someone. But he had. And it was crazily intense, just like everything else he did. 

Kageyama didn't just _like_ Hinata. It was more of a desperate and eager _longing -_ the need to set to him perfectly; the need to see his eyes glittering; the need to stay by his side every night as they walked home, with him rambling about nothing in particular. It was more than a crush. He would never be able to put it into words. 

He'd been trying to get over it. He really had been. But every time he looked at Hinata sitting beside him while eating, rice all over his face, he'd wonder how it would feel to hold those small hands. To run his hands through that fluffy orange hair. To press those lips against his own. Would they be soft? They really looked like they were. 

But Hinata liked someone. And that was a huge problem. How on earth was he supposed to look like he was completely fine with it, like a supportive friend; when all he wanted was to scream his lungs out?

"Oh? Who is it?" Kageyama asked in what he hoped was a casual tone. He couldn't let Hinata know, he couldn't...

Hinata's face was still flaming. _Who was this person?_

_"_It's...uh..." he said, stuttering. 

"Is it Yachi-san? Shimizu-senpai? The brown-haired girl in your class you talk to? Is it someone on the team?" Kageyama was positively rambling. "Nishinoya-san? Yamaguchi? Ennoshita-san? Tsukishima, maybe? Or is it one of the Tokyo boys? Kenma-san? Bokuto-san? _Who is it?"_ Kageyama was aware that his behaviour was highly suspicious, and that even Hinata, as thick as he was, might be able to understand why he was a bit too interested in who he liked. He glanced at Hinata, who simply looked bewildered, along with his cheeks still being red. _Thank goodness._

"Kageyama, calm down!" Hinata said, concern and confusion in his voice. "You're talking way too loudly. It isn't any of them. Yachi-san's really nice, but we're just friends. I'm not Noya-san or Tanaka-san; I don't like Shimizu-senpai. Mitsuka-san's dating someone else, and I don't like her that way. It isn't Noya-san, or Yamaguchi, or Ennoshita-san. Nor is it Kenma or Bokuto-san. And _Tsukishima_? He hates me! Why would I like him?" He said all of this much slower than the way Kageyama had said it, at lightning speed. Kageyama had never been more embarrassed in his life. Why was he being so obvious? He was just grateful that Hinata was so oblivious. He'd probably be in some deep trouble if he understood why Kageyama was acting like this.

"Then who?" Kageyama said, his voice shaking. Whose company would he have to pretend to be okay with, assuming Hinata asked them out? Who was it? Who could it be?

Hinata stopped walking. Kageyama stopped, too. The stars overhead were sparkling like crushed glass, and the moon looked beautiful. It was a lovely view. A view Kageyama couldn't appreciate, because of how scared he felt at that moment. Hinata looked up at Kageyama, his wide, brown eyes shining, and for a second Kageyama forgot how to breathe. He watched as Hinata opened his mouth to speak, and wondered whether he would ever feel fine hanging out with him again.

"You," Hinata said, looking right into Kageyama's eyes, "I like you, Kageyama. I like you a lot."

_Oh. He likes me. _Kageyama thought, dismally. 

_Wait. _Hinata's words had just started to make sense to him.

_He likes _me. 

_What. The. Fuck. _

He was kidding, right? He was just pranking him, or something. His idea of a joke, probably. Just to unknowingly crush Kageyama's fragile heart. 

_That can't be right, though._

One of the main reasons Kageyama liked Hinata was his kindness. His genuine desire to see other people happy, to make them happy. Something that Kageyama himself had neglected for a long time. 

And he would never say he liked someone if he didn't. Even if he hated them. And Hinata far from hated Kageyama, didn't he? He... he _liked _him. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

He was interrupted from his trail of thoughts by Hinata, who was looking down resolutely at the handlebars of his cycle, his brief moment of bravery deserting him.

"Kageyama, you can just tell me you don't feel the same way. You don't have to be nice about it." he mumbled, refusing to look up. 

Kageyama almost laughed aloud. Did Hinata seriously think Kageyama wouldn't return his feelings? Hadn't he been the most obvious person in the world? All that staring, the blushing, him saying that everything was fine whenever Hinata asked him if something was wrong? He really was a dumbass.

But then again, it wasn't like Kageyama had ever expected Hinata to like him either.

God, the two of them were so stupid.

Now that he came to think of it, the looks the rest of the team always gave them both when they were arguing about something or the other were filled with exasperation. He suddenly remembered Sugawara-san saying, with fondness in his voice, "They're so clueless," and Sawamura-san had nodded, smiling all the while. A blush crept up on his cheeks.

How long had they been so oblivious? How long had they kept metaphorically dancing around each other, trying not to tread on the other's toes?

He was done pretending. This was it. He was going to tell Hinata how he felt. He'd been keeping in his feelings for nearly 2 years. He couldn't take it any more. "Fuck it," he murmured under his breath, not caring whether or not Hinata had heard him.

Hinata had not. He was still staring at his cycle morosely, waiting for the apparent death blow. 

Kageyama took a deep breath and said, "Hinata, stop looking down. Look at me.", trying his best not to scream. When Hinata refused to budge, Kageyama reached out, fingers trembling slightly, and turned his face upwards. His face was red with embarrassment, though that changed when he looked at Kageyama's face. His eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell open in shock. Kageyama must have had an enormous smile on his face. His cheeks _were_ hurting.

"Dumbass, I, uh...." He wasn't going to back out now. Not when he knew the truth. "I... like you too. A lot." 

There was a moment of silence in which Hinata gaped at him, mouth still open. Then his wide eyes lit up with that sparkle, the_ damn sparkle, _the sparkle that had always made Kageyama wanted to run out of the room and yell into a pillow.

"Oh my god, you do?" Hinata said, genuine surprise in his voice, and a little disbelief. 

"Yes, dumbass. I think I've made that clear." Kageyama said, his heart feeling like it would burst. 

Hinata was smiling so much, and he still seemed in shock. "Oh!" he said, his voice an octave higher than usual, "Oh, okay!"

He was so small, so confused and so goddamn _adorable _in that moment that Kageyama couldn't help but throw his arms around Hinata's waist and lift him up, spinning him around as he let out shrieks of laughter, his hands firmly clasped around Kageyama's neck. He spun him round and round, and Hinata was howling with mirth, just like a child. The wind was so cool and fresh, and Kageyama found that he wanted to capture the sound of Hinata's laughter, his ecstasy, and listen to it on repeat. 

God, he liked Hinata _so goddamn much._

He finally put him down, though his arms were still around Hinata's waist. Hinata hadn't let go of his neck, either. He stared at Kageyama, smiling, and Kageyama looked back at him.

Seeing Hinata so happy; happier than when he'd first tossed to him, after all his refusal to do so; happier than they'd won against Tokonami in his very first match; happy, because of _him_, made warmth bubble over in his chest, wanting to spill out.

"Kageyama," Hinata said, in awe, "you're smiling." Kageyama braced himself for a possibly snide comment on how creepy he looked when he smiled, but Hinata battered on, "And you look cute. So cute."

Kageyama felt his face go a bit too warm and wondered if it was possible for steam to come out of his ears. He stuttered, "It's... it's because I'm happy, dumbass. You... you somehow like me and I'd never... _ever_ thought that would happen." 

Hinata blushed and grinned. "Well, I like you. I like you so, so much. You... you make my heart go _whoosh."_

At that Kageyama smiled so widely that he felt certain that he'd pulled a muscle somewhere. He leaned down slowly, giving Hinata time to back away, and pressed his forehead against his. 

"Can I...?" It was an unspoken question, one Kageyama was scared to voice aloud, even now. But he needn't have worried. 

"_Yes."_ There was an intensity in Hinata's voice Kageyama hadn't heard before, and he tightened his grip around Kageyama's neck. They shared a look, blue eyes meeting brown, and leaned in.

Their noses bumped, and Kageyama's lips met the corner of Hinata's mouth. _Wow, _Kageyama thought, _so much for a perfect kiss._

"Oops," Hinata said, teasingly, sounding far from being embarrassed, "Kageyama, you idiot, you didn't aim properly." Kageyama turned a ferocious shade of crimson. "It's as much your fault as mine, dumbass. Stop blaming me." Hinata grinned at him. "Whatever you say, Bakageyama." They both leaned in again, and this time, the aim was true.

Kageyama's first thought was, _Wow, his lips are soft._ And they were; soft and pliable against Kageyama's slightly chapped ones. Their mouths moved together, slow and hesitant, despite both of them being so eager; and so gently, as if they would break. Hinata parted his lips, ever so slightly, and Kageyama found his tongue in Hinata's mouth. It was such a strange sensation, but Kageyama found that he liked it. Hinata tasted of sweet lime and freshly baked bread, and kissing him filled Kageyama with an almost feverish heat, and a rush of adrenaline that he associated with being on the court, and setting to Hinata. It was messy and unpracticed, but they had plenty of time to practice, didn't they? 

Kissing Hinata was something so warm and familiar, like a mug of hot tea in winter. And he never wanted to let go, wanted to stay here, with one arm wrapped around Hinata's waist, and the other in his soft, orange hair, mouths firmly pressed against each other, under the stars, on top of this mountain. It was something to rival his love for volleyball, and Kageyama found that he might actually like this more. A lot more.

Eventually, they broke apart. But they were still wrapped around each other, and both of them were pink in the face. And smiling widely. This was way too Disney-like for a couple of teenagers from Miyagi. Kissing under the _stars_. How was this real?

Evidently Hinata had had the same thought process, because he said, "Pinch me. I want to make sure I'm not dreaming." Kageyama obliged, which made Hinata let out a squeal of pain. "Ow, Bakageyama. Not that hard." he said, wincing, but still looking like his birthday had come early.

"I had to check. Is this real?" Kageyama said, voice still tinged with disbelief. Hinata looked at him, those eyes sparkling yet again, and said softly, "Yeah, it's real. It's _real_, and I can't believe this is happening to us, of all people." He said all of this while looking at Kageyama with an emotion in his eyes he would spend a long time trying to decipher.

"Me neither. I... um... does this mean..." he said, struggling to find the words. "Yes, idiot," Hinata said exasperatedly, "I'm pretty sure we're boyfriends now, or you wouldn't have kissed me like that. Wait, would you have?" he said, sounding suddenly worried. 

Kageyama sighed (he would be doing a lot of that) and pulled Hinata closer to him, one hand still in his hair, and the other reaching down to lace their fingers together. Hinata's hands were tiny in comparison to his, and both of their hands were rough, from spiking, setting, blocking and receiving, but still comfortable, and so warm. He leaned down, and kissed Hinata's forehead, closing his eyes and savouring the feeling of having someone so close to him. "No, dumbass," he mumbled, "Of course I wouldn't just randomly kiss you. We're boyfriends now." He pulled away, and saw Hinata's face, looking so soft and small and excited and _happy, _for a moment. But this was Hinata, and suddenly his face lit up with a mischievous smile. 

"But Kageyama-kun," he said, in a sing-song voice, "Surely you know better than to call your boyfriend a dumbass? It isn't very romantic, you know." Kageyama snorted. Romance be damned. "Just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't mean you've stopped being a dumbass. Don't expect me to stop calling you that." Hinata pouted, though there was no real disappointment in it. "But aren't you going to call me something nice as well? Like 'darling' or 'honey' or..." Kageyama gagged. The idea of calling Hinata 'honey' made him want to throw up. "No," he said resolutely, "the best you're going to get is 'dumbass'." 

Hinata stuck out his tongue at Kageyama, his pout even more pronounced. "So rude, Kageyama! But," he said, his voice fond, "It's what I signed up for, right?" 

The affection Kageyama felt for this idiot was honestly overwhelming. "Yes, dumbass," he said, smiling, "Now, will you shut up and do that again? I really want to do that again." 

Hinata grinned like a maniac. "Now, now, Bakageyama, I'm going to think you only wanted to date me because of the kissing."

On any other day, Kageyama would have retorted with something equally snarky. But it wouldn't be today. Hinata Shouyou was his boyfriend. And he couldn't be happier.

"Shut up, dumbass, I swear I'll punch you."

"You mean you'll_ kiss _me."

"Oh my god, I hate you." Kageyama pressed his lips against Hinata's once more, with Hinata mumbling "You mean you _like me a lot," _smiling as he did so. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and please drop a comment or leave a kudos if you liked it - it really encourages me to write more.
> 
> you can also follow me on tumblr at [thegoddamnhat](https://thegoddamnhat.tumblr.com); i reblog stuff and shitpost there occasionally.


End file.
